Cheers to the Fall
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Cheers to the Fall is the debut studio album by American singer Andra Day. It was released on August 28, 2015 by Warner Bros. Records and Buskin Records. She worked with Jenn Decilveo, Adrian Gurvitz, Rob Kleiner, Raphael Saadiq, and Chris Seefried in the production of this album. The album was nominated for Best R&B Album at the 58th Annual Grammy Awards. Critical reception | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = }} Awarding the album four stars at AllMusic, Andy Kellman states, "almost every selection has a distinguishing detail or two, whether it's a sly nod to a classic hip-hop artist, an unexpected place Day takes her dynamic voice, or some clever expression of heartache." Steven J. Horowitz, giving the album three and a half stars for Billboard, writes, "she shouldn't be dismissed as a carbon copy [[Amy Winehouse]] – the LP, inspired by an eight-year relationship's end, is too genuinely intentioned and rife with regret. It's hard not to sympathize when she bemoans". Reviewing the album from The Boston Globe, Ken Capobianco describes, "This confident, stylish pop R&B record ushers in a sophisticated vocalist who faithfully reflects past influences while remaining contemporary and relevant." Camille Augustin, who pens a review of the album for Vibe, says, "The beauty in Andra's art is that the message applies to all. All we need to do is listen." Track listing | length1 = 3:19 | title2 = Only Love | writer2 = | length2 = 3:24 | title3 = Gold | writer3 = | length3 = 3:45 | title4 = Not Today | writer4 = | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = Mistakes | writer5 = | length5 = 3:34 | title6 = Goodbye Goodnight | writer6 = | length6 = 4:26 | title7 = Rearview | writer7 = | length7 = 4:04 | title8 = Red Flags | writer8 = | length8 = 3:47 | title9 = Honey or Fire | writer9 = | length9 = 3:17 | title10 = Gin & Juice (Let Go My Hand) | writer10 = | length10 = 3:31 | title11 = Rise Up | writer11 = | length11 = 4:13 | title12 = City Burns | writer12 = | length12 = 4:53 | title13 = Cheers to the Fall | writer13 = | length13 = 3:46 }} Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. ;Musicians * Billy Adamson – guitar * Victor Axelrod – piano * Kala Balch – background vocals * Nick Barr – cello, viola * Lemar Carter – drums * Matt Chamberlain – drums * Errol Cooney – guitar * Rosie Danvers – cello, string arrangements * Andra Day – lead vocals, background vocals * Joe Crispiano – guitar * Chris "Daddy" Dave – drums * Kylie Davies – double bass * Jenn Decilveo – bass * DJ Jazzy Jeff – scratching * Alison Dods – violin * Lisa Dondlinger – violin * Sean Erick – horn * Jonathan Flaugher – bass * Elizabeth Frascoia – trombone * Cochemea Gastelum – baritone saxophone * Adrian Gurvitz – drums, harmonica, piano, strings, vocals * David Guy – trumpet * Missi Hale – background vocals * Sally Jackson – violin * Bryony James – cello * Chris Johnson – drums * Charles Jones – organ, piano * Patrick Kiernan – violin * Rob Kleiner – bass, guitar, percussion, piano * Keri Larson – background vocals * Mika Lett – background vocals * Timothy Loo – cello * Jordan McLean – trumpet * Leon Michels – saxophone * Miles Mosley – bass * David Paich – piano * Pino Palladino – bass * Dean Parks – guitar * Jimmy Paxson – drums * Kerenza Peacock – violin * Hayley Pomfrett – violin * Questlove – drums * Zac Rae – piano * Peter Randall – bass * Raphael Saadiq – bass, drums, guitar, percussion * Jenny Sacha – violin * Bridget Sarai – background vocals * Chris Seefried – guitar, Moog synthesizer, piano * Sarah Sexton – violin * Gus Seyffert – bass * Onitsha Shaw – background vocals * Leon Silva – horn * Josh Smith – guitar * Homer Steinweiss – drums * Neal Sugarman – saxophone * Calvin Turner – bass * Fernando Velez – percussion * Carl Wheeler – organ * Bruce White – cello, viola * Deborah Widdup – violin * Kevin Williams – horn * The Wired Strings – strings * Dave Wood – guitar ;Technical personnel * Keith Armstrong – assistant * Ryan Benton – A&R * Tom Bilier – engineering * Gerry "The Gov" Brown – mixing * Bobby Campbell – mixing * Adam Chagnon – mixing engineer * Jon Chen – A&R * Steve Churchyard – engineering * Irie Cooper – mixing assistant * Andra Day – executive production * Jenn Decilveo – production, additional production * Jeffrey Evans – executive production * Jeff Fenster – A&R * Michael Frondelli – engineering * Brian "Big Bass" Gardner – mastering * Adrian Gurvitz – executive production, production, additional production, engineering, programming * Seth Atkins Horan – engineering * Hotae Alexander Jang – mixing assistant * Ben Kane – engineering * Nik Karpen – assistant * Rob Kleiner – production, vocal production, engineering, programming * Chris Lord-Alge – mixing * Tony Maserati – mixing * Dan McCarroll – A&R * James Poyser – additional production * Alex Reid – programming * Gabriel Roth – engineering * Steve Rusch – mixing, engineering * Raphael Saadiq – production * Myriam Santos – creative direction, photography * Andrew Schubert – mixing engineer * Tyler Scott – mixing engineer * Chris Seefried – production, vocal production, programming * Ken Sluiter – engineering, second engineer * Nick Taylor – engineering, string engineering * Jonna Terrasi – A&R * Stephen Walker – art direction * Matt "Wiggy" Wiggers – mixing engineer In other media Rise Up is featured in the September 2015 Serena Williams Beats ad campaign. On 12 May 2016, the song, "Rise Up" appeared in the twenty-second episode in season 12 of the medical drama, Grey's Anatomy, entitled "Mama Tried" during the scene where doctors Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins find out who gets the sole custody of their daughter Sofia. Later in 2016 Rise Up was featured in the trailer to The Birth of a Nation (2016 film). The trailer was released on June 21, 2016 and the film itself came out on October 7 of that same year. The plot centers around enslaved preacher Nat Tuner orchestrating an enslaved people uprising in the hopes of leading his people to freedom. Rise Up has frequently been covered on talent shows around the world including America's Got Talent (Angelica Hale), American Idol, Britain's Got Talent Sarah Ikumu (Season 11) and The B-Positive Choir (Season 12) and The X Factor UK (Caitlyn Vanbeck & group performance). Kelsea Johnson (Season 14), Esera Tuaolo (Season 13), Aaliyah Rose (Season 12), Lauren Diaz (Season 11) and Tamar Davis (Season 10) performed the song on The Voice. Rise Up was used by Hillary Clinton during her 2016 presidential campaign. It served as a theme song, often played at her campaign events and rallies. Rise Up was featured in advertising for the ABC docudrama miniseries When We Rise. The program chronicled the LGBT rights movement in America. Live performances In 2016 Day performed Rearview at the 2016 ESPY Awards during the In Memoriam tribute. Chart performance References Category:2015 debut albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums